Full Metal Heart
by AnimeWolf56
Summary: EdXRoy


Full Metal Heart

Written by AnimeWolf56

Ed and Winry sat silently on the train. Ed had returned to Risembool to get Winry to fix his arm, which had been seizing up. Al had stayed behind in Central doing research, and now Winry was returning to Central with Ed for a visit. Ed sat staring out the window, a far-away look in his eyes. Winry kept glancing at him, but Ed didn't notice.

"Uh, Ed? Can we talk?"

"Sure." Ed turned to look at Winry. Winry started to fidget under his gaze.

"Um, you see, there's something I need to tell you."

"What is it Winry?"

"I..." Winry took a deep breath, trying to build up her courage. "I love you!"

Ed's eyes widened in shock. His mouth opened slightly. He didn't really know what to say.

"Winry, I..." Ed looked down. "I'm sorry. I'm in love with somebody already. I'm sorry."

Tears welled in Winrys eyes. She mumbled quietly, "I'm going to the bathroom," before quickly standing and walking down the train. Ed watched her go sadly. He hated seeing Winry upset.

Ed looked out the window with a deep sigh. He hadn't lied to Winry. He was in love with someone already. His eyes turned hard, of all the people why did he have to fall in love with _him_?

The train pulled into the station in Central and Al ran forwards, eager to see Ed and Winry. As the two stepped off the train, Al noticed that Winry refused to look at Ed and seemed upset. Ed seemed unhappy as well so Al decided not to say anything.

As they travelled back to the hotel they were staying at Al tried to make small talk, but quickly gave up. When they arrived Winry went straight to her room and locked the door. Ed sat down on the couch with a loud, unhappy sigh. Al sat down beside him and looked at Ed.

"Brother, what happened?" Ed sighed again, but he then told Al about Winrys confession and his rejection. Al looked surprised but he was quickly filled with curiosity. His armour clanged as he turned to face his brother.

"So who are you already in love with?"

Before Ed could say anything the door to Winrys room opened and she walked out. She stood in front of Ed with her arms crossed.

"Yes Ed, who is the bitch that you are in love with?" there was a sneer in her voice.

Ed refused to take the bait. He stood up and walked to his room, but before he shut the door he said quietly, "It's complicated."

Ed lay on his bed with his face buried in his pillow. His emotions were so confusing. He disgusted himself, being in love with another man. He wished he returned Winrys feelings, but he didn't. He could never confess to the one he loves, could he? Ed sat up and punched the pillow with all his strength. He mumbled to himself, "Damn that womanizer, it's all his fault. I hate him!"

Night fell and they all went to bed. Al sat on the bed across from Ed and watched his brother sleep. Al noticed a mumbling sound coming from Ed. Al leant forward, curious to know what his brother was sleep-talking about.

"Damn...hate you...stupid...why you?...urgghh." Al had no idea what he was talking about. He sat there listening to these ramblings and started to think that maybe this was about the girl Ed was in love with. Suddenly Ed relaxed, a peaceful look on his face.

"...Roy..."

Al sat there in shock. Was Ed in love with Colonel Mustang?

***morning***

Ed woke with a yawn. He looked over at Al. "Morning Al."

"Huh? Oh, morning brother."

"Something wrong Al?"

"No, don't worry."

"Ok." Ed got up and started to get dressed. He looked up when there came a knock on the door to the hotel room. Ed opened it to see a young man from the military standing there.

"Full Metal Alchemist Edward Elric sir! Colonel Mustang requests your presence." The man saluted then walked away.

Ed sighed. He walked back inside and picked up his beloved red coat. "Hey Al, I have to go see the Colonel, I shouldn't be long."

"Ok Ed." Al sat there waiting for Winry to wake up. He heard the door close and the sound of Ed walking away down the hall.

Roy looked up at the sound of someone knocking on his door. "Come in." He felt his heart skip a beat when he saw Edward walk into his office.

"You sent for me Colonel?"

"That I did. Take a seat Ed, I have an assignment for you." Roy grinned as Ed groaned. "Don't worry Ed, this should be quick and easy." Roy picked up an old book and waved it at Ed. "The Fuhrer thinks there might be a coded message in this book and wants you to try and decipher it."

Ed looked up in surprise. "That's it?"

"Yep."

"That is easy."

"Now for the part you won't like. The Fuhrer has left strict instructions that this book cannot leave this office."

"WHAT!"

"We're going to have to put up with each other until you decipher that book."

"You have got to be kidding me."

What neither of them said was that they were both thrilled about these orders. A bunch of time alone with each other!

With Ed busy, Al spent most of his time with Winry instead of helping his brother. But Al could see something was bothering Ed. Al had asked about it but had gotten no answer. Al was worried about Ed.

It had been 3 days since Ed had started his new assignment. Roy was sitting at his desk staring at a pile of paperwork he was meant to have finished a week ago. He looked up with a sigh. His eyes wandered around the room and settled on Edward. Ed was sitting on the floor, surrounded by countless pieces of paper. He was reading one of these pieces of paper very thoroughly. As if he felt the Colonels gaze, Ed looked up and over at Roy. The pair of them looked straight into each other's eyes for a few moments, then Ed went bright red and looked down at the paper in his hand. All Roy could think was 'Ed is so cute when he blushes'.

Roy got up and walked over to Ed. "Any progress Fullmetal?"

"Some."

"Hm." Roy walked back to his desk and set there resisting the urge to set his paperwork on fire. A knock came at the door and Riza walked in. Roy groaned when he saw the pile of paperwork she was holding. Hawkeye placed the paper on Roys' desk and walked out without saying anything, but a knowing and amused look could be seen on her face.

A chuckle came from the corner of the room. "You need to stop slacking off Colonel."

Roy glared at Ed. "Like you're one to talk shrimp."

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING SO SHORT HE NEEDS A MAGNAFYING GLASS TO SEE HIMSELF!"

At this Roy burst out laughing. He laughed harder as he watched Ed fume. Without even thinking Roy said between breaths, "you're so cute when you're angry Fullmetal."

Ed stopped and gaped at Roy. "What?"

Roy looked up, suddenly realising what he had just said. He felt his cheeks go hot. He turned away, trying to keep his composer. "Back to work Fullmetal."

Roy turned back, only to see Ed had walked right up to his desk. Roy looked up at Ed, and saw the young alchemists face was red. There was a searching look in his eyes, and Roy was surprised. He stood up and walked around his desk and faced Edward. He was full of hope, maybe it wasn't one-sided.

He looked down into Eds golden eyes and with a hand pushed away some of Eds golden hair. Slowly he bent down, and pressed his lips onto Ed's soft and tender ones.

Ed's eyes widened slightly before closing in bliss. He wrapped his arms around the colonels' neck and his mouth parted slightly, which was quickly filled as Roy stuck his tongue into Edwards's mouth. The passionate kiss only lasted moments but it felt like hours for the two of them. When they did part, they hugged one another, a hug that told each other everything that words could not. They parted once more, a blush on both of their faces. They took a few steps away from each other, remembering that they were still in Roy's office. For the rest of the day both of them kept looking at each other and smiling. Neither did any more work.

As they days went on the two only grew closer, stealing kisses and hugs when they had a private moment. This resulted in a very happy Ed, and he was soon cornered by a suspicious younger brother in a huge suit of armour. Ed tried to pass it off as a result of good progress in deciphering the book. Al didn't believe his brother, Ed had been complaining of having no progress on his assignment just last night. The argument escalated.

"Can't I be happy without my brother becoming suspicious?"

"I'm worried that you are happy for the wrong reasons Ed."

"That's my business, not yours!"

"You have been totally ignoring me and Winry. You didn't even come to see her off yesterday! She was so upset!"

"I..."

"Just leave Ed, I don't care when you come back. In fact, don't come back!"

"FINE!"

"FINE!"

And with that Ed stormed out of the room, slamming the door shut behind him. Feeling he had nowhere else to go, Ed went to Roy's office, thinking he could do some work. To his surprise, the colonel was still there, attempting to finish some paperwork before Riza shot him out of annoyance. He looked up.

"Hello Ed. What brings you here so late?"

Edward walked over to Roy and sat down on his lap. "Al and I had an argument, and he kicked me out. I'm really not tired so I thought I would come here and do some work."

"Well you can stay the night at my place if you want. Alphonse will have forgiven you by morning."

Ed lay his head against Roy's chest. "Yeah, I guess you're right. And it seems it's either your place or here."

"Come on then. I'm sick of my paperwork."

"When are you not Roy?" Edward laughed.

Ed and Roy were in Roy's bedroom, their bodies pressed closely together as they kissed deeply. Ed was backed up against a wall and breathing heavily. Roy teased him with tantalising kisses down the nape of his neck. Ed's hands came up to rest on Roy's chest, and he began to unbutton the shirt of the older alchemist. In response Roy pushed Ed down onto the bed and kissed him before ripping of Ed's shirt. He slowly made his way down Ed's chest with kisses. During this Ed was panting heavily and was undoing Roy's belt. Roy got up and pulled his pants and underwear off, then stripped the young alchemist before him.

They explored each other's bodies with their hands and tongues. Both breathing heavy with desire, Roy flipped Ed onto his stomach. Roy kissed Ed's back, causing his body to arch. A loud gasp left Ed as Roy entered him. As Roy plummeted repetitively into his lover, Ed let out loud gasps and moans. The two alchemists glistened from sweat as they rolled around on the bed. The two men let out cries as they climaxed simultaneously. Still panting, they clung to each other and slowly drifted off to sleep, both of them blissfully content.

Roy was the first to wake. He looked down to see Ed fast asleep in his arms. He smiled with content. He leant over and kissed his lover on the cheek before quietly climbing out of bed. Making sure he hadn't woken Ed, Roy went and had a shower. He then went out and started making breakfast. He heard the shower start again and he knew Ed was up. He greeted the blonde with a kiss and a plate of bacon and eggs.

Roy had already finished his breakfast and was watching Ed eat lovingly. This moment was interrupted by a knock at the door. Roy got up and walked to the door, shrugging at Ed to show he had no idea who it was. He opened the door and was surprised to see Hawkeye standing there.

"Good morning Colonel."

"Uh, morning Lieutenant."

"Sorry to call on you so early sir, but Alphonse has been worried because Edward didn't come back last night. He said something about an argument, I just thought I should pass that along."

"Please tell Alphonse that Ed is safe and should be back soon."

"Sir?" Riza looked confused. How did Mustang know that Ed was safe?

"Is Al already worried about me?" Riza looked up to see Edward standing behind Roy. "We had an argument so the Colonel let me spend the night." Ed explained.

"Oh." Was just about all Riza could say. "I'll tell him you're fine."

"Thanks." Riza left and Ed and Roy went back to the kitchen. Ed looked up at Roy. "I guess I should head back soon." There was disappointment in his voice. Roy unhappily nodded his agreement. The two of them shared a passionate kiss goodbye and with a sigh Ed headed back to the hotel and Al.

Ed stood outside the door to the hotel room. He sighed and forced himself to open the door. He found Al waiting for him.

"Brother! You're alright! I was so worried, I'm sorry about what I said last night." Al looked ashamed. "I shouldn't be questioning your happiness like that."

"It's okay Al. I'm sorry. I know you're just trying to look out for me."

If armour could smile, Al would be beaming. Ed gave another deep sigh. "Al, I guess I owe you an explanation." The brothers sat down on the couch.

"Al, you know I'm in love with someone, right?"

Al nodded.

"Well, you see, um, the thing is, I'm in love with, um, Mustang." Ed flushed deep red as he blurted out the last word.

"Does he know?"

Ed was surprised. Al didn't sound disgusted!

"Um, yeah, we're seeing each other."

"Really?" Al sounded surprised.

"Yeah."

"Ok then." Al stood up slowly and turned to his brother. "Only one question, are you happy?"

"Very much so."

"Fine by me." Al started to walk towards the door. "There is something I need to take care of, I won't be long."

"Al? Where are you going? Heeyy, AL!" But Alphonse was gone.

Colonel Mustang looked up from his paperwork as Al walked into his office. Roy smiled welcomingly.

"What can I do for you Alphonse?"

Al walked right up to Mustang's desk and looked him straight in the eye. "If you ever hurt my brother, if you ever use him, if you ever THINK about harming him, I _will _come after you."

Roy looked up at Al. "I have no intention of ever hurting him, if I do, I will deserve whatever you do to me."

Please be nice! This is my first Fan Fiction ever, feedback is appreciated.


End file.
